Everyone Knows
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Everyone is aware on how Rin feels about Haru, except for the female swimmer herself. Group of connected one-shots showing Rin and Haru's relationship. FemHaruxRin.
1. Everyone Knows

**This story is based off this Free! manga I read. It's quite graphic and hardcore. Characters might be OC and Haru will be a girl. I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Everyone Knows_

* * *

 _One day, at Samezuka Academy_

"Oi, Nitori. Tell me your phone number." Rin requested.

"Eh?" was Ai's response. "Ah, sure!" he said after completely registering what the second year had said. 'Matsuoka-senpai is interested in me?!' he thought to himself, feeling quite happy.

He quickly gave him his number.

"Could I also get your number?" the silvery haired first year asked.

"Why would you need mine?" Rin questioned. "It's not like I'm ever going to get a call from you." he said.

'I guess not, huh...' Ai mentally remarked as he slumped to the floor on his hands and knees, a clear aura of depression surrounding him. He looked up and saw the other swimmer stand up from the bottom part of the bunk, slinging a backpack over his shoulder. "Are you going out?" he asked.

"Yeah." the redheaded young man replied.

"Is it..." the first year started to say. "A date?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you seem to be really popular, so I thought you probably had a girlfriend or something."

Rin didn't say anything for a while as he stared at shorter swimmer. "Yeah, I have one." he finally said before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Later, at the Nanase residence_

"Mackerel again?" the redheaded young man questioned. "I want to eat something with meat in it." he said.

"If you don't like it, then don't eat it." Haru remarked in monotone as she walked out of the kitchen and sat down at the table with the other swimmer. "Besides, it's your fault coming over here without saying anything."

"I called you, didn't I?" Rin said.

"At the last minute." the ravenette retorted.

"Living in the dorms suck." the male swimmer sighed.

"So tell me, what's it like living in the dorms over at Samezuka, exactly?" Haru asked.

"Well, for one thing, there's absolutely no personal space. Everyone has their own roommate, and mine's a first year. It can be pretty suffocating, the way he fawns on me as an upperclassman."

"I see..."

"Oh, that reminds me, I've heard that Gou comes here pretty often." Rin said.

"I don't know about 'often'. And it's always with everyone else." Haru told him.

"Are they going to be coming over today?" the redheaded young man asked.

"We didn't make any plans or anything, so I guess not." the female swimmer replied.

"Oh, by the way, where's that bratty, pain in the ass cousin of yours?" Rin questioned.

Haru stared at him blankly for a moment. Then she leaned towards him and moved one of her hands closer to one of his. Then she grabbed a small part of his skin and pinched him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the male swimmer cried out in pain.

"I'll admit she can be a handful and do and say things that annoy people..." the ravenette started to say in monotone, her face emotionless. "But Kokoro is a sweet, little angel and I will not tolerate you talking that way about her. Got it?"

"Yes, I'm sorry!" Rin apologized, smacking the table with his free hand repeatedly as the other swimmer continued to pinch his hand. "I take it back! So let go already!"

"As for where she is, Kokoro is spending the night over at her friend's house." Haru informed as she released her hold on the other teenager's hand.

"Is that so?" the redheaded young man questioned, rubbing the back of his hand. "Well good, then."

"What do you me-" the female swimmer stopped what she was going to say when she saw the other swimmer lean closer to her.

"Sometimes, I don't want to deal with any interruptions. " Rin said, his face inches from her's, as he placed his hand on her cheek.

Then he closed his eyes and placed his mouth over her's. A moment later, he pulled back and stared her.

"You reek of mackerel." the young man remarked.

"Right back at you, man." Haru retorted in monotone, her face blank.

When he leaned closer to kiss her again, the ravenette turned her head away from the male swimmer.

"I'm going to wash these dishes." she informed as she picked said dishes on the table, stood up, and walked into the kitchen.

Rin stayed where he was as he watched the female swimmer as she washed the dishes.

'What's with her?' the redheaded young man mentally asked. 'Did she not like it? She looked like she was fine with it when I did it before, so I just assumed...'

"Why..." Haru spoke up, bringing the male swimmer out from his thoughts. "Did you..." she trailed off.

"Sorry." Rin apologized, rubbing the back of his neck. "If I did anything wrong."

"That's not what I'm talking about." the tall young woman replied, drying her hands with a small towel. "I'm well aware that you just came back from living overseas, and that kind of thing is viewed as a greeting over there, but this is Japan. I'm just saying that you should only do something like that with the person that you love." she told him.

The redheaded young man's eyes widened when he heard her saw this. Then his shark-like teeth clenched tightly together. Standing up, Rin stomped into the kitchen. Then, much to the ravenette's surprise, he wrapped his muscular arms around her from behind and held her close to him.

"I _am_ doing it with the person that I love!" Rin declared as he held onto the slightly shorter girl.

"Wait, what?" was all Haru said.

"I'm..." the male swimmer started to say. "I'm in love you!" he confessed, his face going as red as his hair. "How the hell can you play dumb after all this time?!" he yelled.

"This is news to me." the female swimmer replied. "This is the first time I've heard of that."

"Eh?!" Rin exclaimed as he turned her around and pushed her away from him a bit. 'Oh, that's right...' he thought. 'I never told her up until now.' (He always assumed she realized it) He dropped his hands from her shoulders. "I've always been in love with you." he told her. "For a long time."

Haru's eyes widened slightly from his confession.

"I've been going after you for the past five years, you idiot." the young man said, wrapping his arms around her again and pulling her closer to his body.

The ravenette just stood where she was as she allowed the other swimmer to hold her, her eyes still wide. Then her eyelids lowered slightly.

"Liar." she finally said.

"Huh?" was all Rin said, not expecting her to say that.

"You weren't the only one who was going after someone." Haru remarked, raising her arms and wrapping them the young man's neck. "I've loved you for a long time, too." she confessed.

"Wait, are you serious?!" the male swimmer shouted in disbelief, pushing away from the ravenette to look at her in the face. "Since when?! he asked.

"I'm not really sure myself." the young woman replied. "But after you left and went to Australia, I kept finding myself thinking about you almost all the time, and then..." she trailed off.

Upon hearing her say this, Rin's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Why the hell didn't you something earlier?!" he yelled.

"You weren't around." Haru retorted calmly.

"Use a freaking phone, woman!"

"I didn't have my phone at the time. Plus, I didn't know what your number or email address was."

The two swimmers stared at one another for a moment. Then, once again, Rin raised his arm, wrapped them around Haru, and hugged her close to his body.

"I'm not going to let you get away from me again." he declared. Then he pulled his face a bit away from her's. "You're _mine_." he stated firmly, grabbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Haru." he said before her covered her mouth with his.

Haru, not hesitating, closed her eyes and kissed him back, both of them feeling amazing sparks when their lips came in contact with each other. Pretty soon, tongue was involved, the sparks turning into fireworks. After a few more moments of kissing, the ravenette opened her eyes when she felt the male swimmer's hands slid down her back and place themselves on her backside.

"If you don't want this, then you better fight back." Rin told her when he pulled his mouth away from her's. "Otherwise, I won't be able to control myself for much longer."

The young woman didn't say anything for a while, feeling something hard poke at her thighs.

"How..." she finally spoke up. "How about we go to my room?" she suggested, her face turning slightly red.

The young man's eyes widened when he heard her say this.

* * *

 _Later_

"This takes me back..." Rin thought aloud as he looked around the ravenette's room. "Not much changed when I was here last time. It doesn't even look like a girl's room. You're such a tomboy." he remarked.

He turned to said tomboy, who was sitting on her bed. He froze when he saw that she had begun to remove her small, light jacket and shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the male swimmer exclaimed.

"Huh?" Haru stopped her actions to look at him. "Stripping." she told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We're going to be doing _that_ , right?" she questioned.

"Dammit..." Rin cursed as he sat down next to her. "Don't deprive me of the fun of stripping you myself." he told her as he rearranged her clothes back in order. "Besides, it's probably because I'm used to seeing you in your swimsuit, but I find you sexier with your clothes _on_." he said.

"You're an idiot." the ravenette commented before said idiot leaned closer to her, covering her lips with his.

She moaned slightly when he slid his tongue into her mouth. Then, as he kept kissing her, she felt him pulling her jacket down her arms. Next, he began to undo the buttons on her shirt. When he finished unbuttoning her shirt, Rin pulled it down her arms, taking it off. He pulled away from her mouth to look at her.

"No swimsuit today, I see." the young man said when he saw that instead of wearing her usual one-piece, the female swimmer was wearing a dark purple, with black lace, bra.

"I didn't plan on needing it today..." Haru mumbled as her face turned bright red from his staring, trying to resist the urge to cover herself out of embarrassment.

Rin felt himself smirk from her flushed face, thinking how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. Then, leaning closer to her chest, the male swimmer placed his lips on the top of one of her breasts. The ravenette's body shivered when she felt him lick her breasts, her face turning a darker shade of red from his action. Rin then placed his hands on her slender waist. He slowly dragged them up to her back, reaching for the clasp to unhook her bra.

"It..." Haru started to say. "It unhooks at the front." she told him.

The redheaded young man was slightly surprised by this. But he got over it and smirked. Pulling a bit away from her, Rin's hands went to the front of her bra, finding the clasp. Then, rather slowly, he unhooked her bra, releasing her large, full breasts.

'Holy shit.' Rin thought to himself as he stared at her chest, his face turning as red as his hair. 'They're humongous.' he silently gulped as he felt himself getting hard.

Haru felt her face heat up from the other swimmer's staring. She suddenly felt very self-conscious from his gaze. Then, out of embarrassment and self-consciousness, the ravenette crossed her arms over her chest, blocking the redheaded young man's view of her breasts. As soon as she did this, Rin grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her down onto the bed so she was laying flat on her back, holding her wrists on either side of her head.

"Don't cover yourself from me." the young man stated firmly as he stared into her eyes.

Haru looked into his red, piercing eyes and started to relax a bit about him looking at her in this position. Lowering his head, Rin started to kiss the ravenette all the way down to her large breasts. He then kissed her nipple while one of his hands let go of her wrists to place itself on her other breasts, massaging it gently before he pinched her nipple.

"D-Don't do that..." Haru told him, her whole body shuddering from his actions.

"But your nipples are getting hard." Rin retorted. "Doesn't it feel good?" he questioned before he stuck out his tongue and licked her hardened nipple.

"D-Don't lick it..." the female swimmer stuttered as her face turned bright red, her free hand gripping his shoulder.

Then her whole body jolted when she felt him bite her nipple gently before he began to suck on it. The ravenette started to pant a bit as her face turned a darker shade of red than before.

"Damn, Haru..." Rin started to say. "You're already wet." he said when he saw the wet stain on her shorts.

"That's because you keep grinding against me." Haru retorted.

"I was worried that you would space out and you wouldn't get turned on. But looks like I was worried for nothing."

Releasing her other wrists, the male swimmer's hands went down to the ravenette's shorts. After undoing her shorts, Rin pulled them off of Haru's long, smooth legs, leaving her in only her dark purple, with black lace, panties, which he soon took off as well.

"You're leaking like crazy, Haru." Rin remarked as he rubbed her clit, getting her juices on his hand.

"Ah! Ah!" Haru moaned from his rubbing. "I don't..." she started to say, panting heavily. "I don't want to be the only one of us who's like. Rin, you too..." she said.

"Yeah, it's getting a bit rough for me, too." the redheaded young man said, beginning to undo his pants and pulling them down, along with his boxers, a bit, releasing his hardened cock. Next, he pulled off his sleeveless jacket and short-sleeved shirt. "Haru, give me your hand." he said as he grabbed one of her smaller, soft hands in his larger, callused one.

Then, much to the ravenette's surprise, he wrapped her hand around his dick, making her stroke it.

"Ah!" Haru moaned loudly when she felt the other swimmer rub her clit again, removing his hand from hers and letting her stroke him herself. "S-So hot..." she managed to say, her face dark red.

"Just like that, Haru. Good girl." Rin told her and he continued to rub her womanhood, her doing the same to his manhood.

As the male swimmer continued his actions, the ravenette felt herself reaching her climax.

"I-I'm..." she panted out, her whole body trembling. "I'm gonna..."

"Yeah, me too." the redheaded young man told her, panting slightly.

"Ah!" Haru moaned loudly as she finally came and cummed on Rin's hand, him doing the same to her.

The female swimmer's whole face was dark red as she panted heavily from the orgasam she just had.

"Are you tired already?" Rin asked her. "Do you wanna stop here?"

"I'm not _that_ tired." Haru replied.

"Then can I assume you want us to continue?" the young man questioned. "Once I get going, I won't be stopping." he told her seriously.

The young woman stared at him for a moment. "I don't mind." she replied as she turned onto her stomach, exposing the back of her body to him.

'I wonder if this will work. Should have brought some lotion.' Rin thought as he brought his hand up to her cunt, sticking one of his fingers inside her.

"Ah!" Haru cried out, her body jolting when she felt him stick two more fingers inside.

"Does it hurt?" the male swimmer asked.

"No, it just feels a bit weird." the ravenette replied.

'Will I be able to fit inside her?' Rin mentally questioned. "I've loosened you up a bit, but you're still really tight." he commented. Then, reaching his backpack, which he brought up with him, the young man pulled out a box.

"Why do you have those?" Haru asked when she turned her head around and saw him pull out a condom from the box.

"It's just common sense." the redheaded swimmer told her as he ripped open the small package and pulled out the small form of protection, putting it on himself soon after.

The young woman placed her head back on the pillow she was using, frowning as one of her cheeks puffed out.

"Come on, don't pout." Rin said as he turned her over on her back. 'Although, I think it's super cute.' he mentally added.

"I'm not pouting." Haru denied.

"Is that so?"

Then the ravenette's whole body jolted when she felt the tip of the other swimmer's member against her opening.

"I think it might fit, but you should relax." Rin told her.

"Ngh! Ah!" Haru moaned when he started to slowly enter her, her entire face turning dark red.

"So tight..." the redheaded young man said as he panted a bit. "Hey, I told you to relax."

"Y-You really think I can relax while in this type of situation..." the female swimmer managed to say as she panted as well, her whole body shaking.

"Just slowly breath in and out." Rin told her. "Pretend like you're in water." he added.

'Water?' Haru thought to herself. Then she opened her mouth and started to slowly inhale and exhale.

"Attagirl." the young man praised when he felt her starting to relax, her walls becoming less tight.

"Ah!" the ravenette cried out when he thrusted into her, his cock going in all the way.

"Wow, it actually went in all the way." Rin remarked. "You feel incredible inside. Does it hurt?"

"Not as much as I thought it would." Haru replied.

"In that case, will it be alright if I move?" the male swimmer asked as he began to spread her legs further apart by her well-toned thighs. "You feel so damn amazing, I don't think I can hold myself back."

The young woman didn't reply, she just wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ah! Ha!" Haru moaned when the young man started to thrust into her.

"I've always dreamed of doing this with you." Rin told her as he continued to thrust into her. "Ever since I learned about this kind of thing, I've wanted to make love to you." he said before he leaned down and covered the female swimmer's lips with his own, kissing her passionately.

The ravenette soon kissed him back with just as much passion, moaning when his tongue clashed with hers.

"I love you, Haru." the young man said when he pulled his mouth away from her's.

"I love you, too, Rin." Haru replied, wrapping her legs around his waist when he began to thrust into her again.

"Hey, don't squeeze so tightly!" Rin shouted when he felt her walls starting to clench against his even more hardened cock.

"Then don't go and get harder..." the ravenette retorted, panting heavily. "Besides, y-you're thrusting in so deep, it's... I-I can't..." she trailed. "Ah! Ah! Ha!" she moaned loudly.

Then, with some more thrust, the redheaded young man moaned when he felt himself come. The female swimmer felt herself reach her climax, as well, and cummed on the other swimmer's dick. Then, with both of them panting greatly, Rin pulled himself out of Haru.

"Haru, are you alright?" he asked, worried he might have hurt her in some way. When he looked at her face, the young man's eyes widened at what he saw.

With a completely red face, Haru panted heavily as she laid on her side, her whole body shaking as some drool fell from the corner of her mouth. Her beautiful, ocean blue eyes also had a slightly dazed look in them. Rin felt has if someone had punched him in the heart when he saw the ravenette's exotic, sexy expression. Then, grabbing one of her ankles, the young man turned her around so the back of her body was facing him.

"Hey!" Haru exclaimed. "What are yo-Ah!" she was cut off when the male swimmer gripped her ample hips and thrusted into her from behind. "W-Wait a sec!"

However, Rin ignored her and continued to thrust into her.

"Ha! Ah! Ah!" the young woman moaned loudly, tightly clutching the sheets of her bed.

Then, panting slightly, the young man used one of his hands to pick up his phone, dialed a number, and held it to his ear. "Hey." he said when someone picked up. "I'm not going to be coming back today."

"Matsuoka-senpai?!" the voice of a certain silvery haired first year shouted from the other line.

"If they ask about me, just make an excuse." Rin told him.

"Eh?! But, wh-" the male swimmer ended the call, cutting off his roommate.

"Rin..." Haru started to say, panting heavily. "You plan on doing _more_ than this?" she asked.

Tossing his phone aside, the redheaded young man made her sit up.

"I've got four years to make up for." Rin told her. "Once or twice isn't going to cut it." he stated, placing his hands on her breasts to emphasize his point.

"If I end up not being able to swim tomorrow, I won't forgive you." the ravenette said.

The male swimmer just smirked as he pulled out of her and turned her around so she was facing him. Then the two leaned closer to one another and kissed each other passionately.

* * *

 _Later into the evening_

"Hey, it's cramped." Rin said, laying next to his girlfriend on her bed with his arm around her waist, a blanket covering their naked bodies.

"I pulled out a futon for you." Haru informed. "Go and sleep on that."

"Aw, come on, let's stay like this for a little bit longer." the young man replied, his faces inching closer to her's. Then, grabbing her chin with his thumb and forefinger, he placed his lips over her's.

The ravenette flinched when she felt him slide in his tongue.

"Enough with the deep kisses already!" Haru yelled, pulling away from her boyfriend and pushing his face away from her's with her hand. "You like kissing way too much! My lips will get swollen." when she put down her hand, she slightly smirked. "But, despite your looks, you're quite the softie, Rin-Rin." she remarked.

"You..." Rin started to say, blushing from the nickname. "Don't call me that!" he shouted.

The female swimmer just snickered behind her hand.

Then the redheaded young man smirked. "Haru-chan." he said as he stared at her.

"Knock it off! For some reason, it's embarrassing when you say it." the young woman remarked.

Not saying anything, Rin suddenly laid his head down on Haru's breasts.

"What are you doing?" the ravenette asked, a light red hue on her face.

"I kinda can't sleep without my usual pillow. Let me sleep on your breasts." the male swimmer said.

"Don't use my breasts as a substitute for a pillow." Haru stated. "You could just leave a pillow for yourself here." she told him, the light hue on her face turning a bit brighter.

Rin stared at her with slightly wide eyes when he heard her say this. Then he started to laugh slightly. "I see someone likes living alone." he remarked.

"That's all thanks to a certain someone." the ravenette said. "Now, go and get on the futon."

"Nah, I prefer your breasts.

"Don't be so picky."

* * *

 _Early the next morning_

"Onee-chan, I'm home!" Kokoro announced as she walked into her and her older cousin's house. "Is she in the bathtub?" she asked herself when she didn't she or hear the ravenette.

Going up the stairs to the second floor, the violet haired girl made her way to the bathroom.

"She isn't in here?" Kokoro questioned when she saw that the bathtub was empty. "Maybe she's still asleep."

Walking quietly, the ten year old went to her cousin's room. Sliding the door open a bit, she took a peek inside. Kokoro's eyes widened at what she saw. Sleeping on the bed, was Haru with Rin beside her, his arms wrapped around her and holding her close to his body.

'Oh my!' the violet haired girl mentally exclaimed when she noticed that the other two swimmers were naked under the blanket they were using, her face heating up. 'Maybe I'll just let them sleep a bit longer.' she thought as silently slid the door close.

Walking down the stairs, Kokoro entered the kitchen.

"I think I'll start working on breakfast." she thought aloud, grabbing her pink apron and putting it on.

Grabbing a stool, the ten year old started to work on grilling some mackerel on the small grill. Then Kokoro looked up to the ceiling and smiled.

"Took you long enough, Onii-chan." she said before she turned her attention back to the mackerel on the grill.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Done. I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what think about it in your reviews. I plan on making more chapters. If you have any ideas, please PM me. Again, I hope you all liked it. Until next time.**


	2. Beautiful Boyfriend

**Second chapter to Everyone Knows. I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the late update, been working on other stories. Disclaimer: I own nothing. This chapter is based on the manga made my Rokka/Yuinoji. I hope you enjoy it. Also, Makoto and Nagisa will both be girls in this. P.S, this story was made with the help of KarouUchiha, who gave me ideas. Please check out her works, she's really good. Another thing, characters might be OC.**

* * *

 _Beautiful Boyfriend_

* * *

 _After the regional championships, Iwatobi and Samezuka had more joint practice sessions with each other. Because of all the equipment that's available, they use the pool at Samezuka. But there are times when they would use Iwatobi's pool. However, it appears that a problem has arisen. And that problem is..._

* * *

 _At Iwatobi Swim Club, during a joint practice with Samezuka_

"Like last practice, there's a heap of girls today." Nagisa remarked, looking at said girls, who were watching the joint practice from the other side of the fence.

"It feels like there are more everyday..." Rei commented.

"Well, I don't think those girl are here to see us or anything?" the blonde said.

"Is everybody here now?" Makoto asked the groups.

"They're not here to see our lady-like captain." Nagisa said.

"Let's swim already." Haru said in monotone.

"They're not here to see our fastest, who's really a cool girl." Rei remarked.

"Onee-chan, can I race you?" Kokoro asked.

"And they're not here to see our cutest, unofficial member." the petite blonde stated.

At that moment, Rin walked out of the locker room.

"Hey, sorry for the-"

The redhead was cut by the sound of squealing girls.

"These are the words of the handsome swimmer from Samezuka." Nagisa said, winking.

"He's like an idol." Rei remarked.

Then Seijrou came and playfully slapped Rin on the back, causing him to wince a bit since he slapped him a bit too hard.

""Wow-! You sure are popular, Matsuoka!" the Samezuna swim captain commented.

"Hey, knock it off..." the redhead said, feeling a bit annoyed.

"As expected from Rin-senpai." Ai said while looking at the redhead with admiration in his eyes.

"Onii-chan sure is something." Kokoro remarked. "The cons to being handsome, huh?"

"Shut up." Rin ordered. "Hey Makoto! You're the captain aren't you? Do something about it!" he said to the olive green haired girl.

"I've told them many times to leave, but it doesn't work." Makoto told him. "I finally asked Toka-chan to help. But they only backed off for a little while." she added.

"Tsk!" the redheaded swimmer clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Now I won't be able to concentrate on my train..." he trailed off when he saw a certain ravenette staring at him.

Then she turned and walked away.

"Rin, are you okay?" Makoto questioned, noticing the taller boy's spaced out expression.

"Yeah, it's nothing." the young man replied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Have you noticed that there's also a handful of guys here?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, I have noticed that." Rei said.

"They're probably here to check out Iwatobi's most popular girl." the blonde stated, gesturing towards Haru.

"I think you and Mako-onee-chan are just as popular." Kokoro voiced her opintion.

"Maybe." Makoto agreed. "But, out of all of us, Haru's definitely the one who gets the most attention."

Rin looked at the guys who were there and saw a good amount were staring at Haru, even some Sumazuka guys were looking at her. The redhead frowned, not liking it at all.

"What are you glaring at, Onii-chan?" Kokoro suddenly asked from behind him.

"Nothing." Rin replied.

"Are you jealous of the guys who are giving Onee-chan attention?" the little swimmer asked teasingly.

The young man turned around and glared down at her.

"Mind your own business!" he yelled.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Kokoro shouted.

Then she ran over to her cousin.

"Onee-chan, Onii-chan is being mean to me again!" the violet haired girl cried, wrapping her arms around the ravenette's waist.

"You little snitch!" Rin exclaimed.

"Rin, what have I said about being mean to Koroko?" Haru asked as she glared at him.

"She started it!" the redhead yelled defensively.

"Well, you shouldn't let a little girl get under your skin so easily." the ravenette retorted.

"Well, she shouldn't say stuff that always piss people off!"

At that, Haru looked like she was ready to beat Rin up. However, before she could make a move, Makoto and Nagisa jumped in and grabbed the female swimmer, holding her back.

"Haru, come on, calm down." the swim captain said to her childhood friend, holding her back in the front, their chests pressed together.

"There's no need to put Rin-chan in the hospital." the blonde stated, her arms hooked under the taller girl's to hold her from behind.

The guys who were there were absolutely loving the scene.

'Girl on girl action." they thought.

"Lucky girls." the girls who were there mentally remarked, envious of the female swimmer's since they were surrounded by good looking guys.

"Hmph." Haru 'hmped' as she finally calmed down and her friend let her go. "I'm going to go practice." she said in monotone, heading towards the pool and jumping in.

"You should really watch what you say about Kokoro-chan when around Haru." Makoto warned Rin. "With her cousin complex, she would kick your ass without a second thought."

'So I rank lower than Kokoro.' the redhead thought to himself, slightly sad at the thought.

* * *

 _After practice_

"Where are Makoto and Kokoro?" Rin asked Haru, who was waiting for him at the school's entrance.

"Makoto had to do something at home, she she left early. Kokoro went with her." the ravenette replied, not looking at him.

"Oh..." was all the male swimmer said.

Haru started to walk home but noticed Rin hadn't moved from where he stood yet.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, I am." the redhead replied, following her.

* * *

The two swimmers walked in silence on there way home. Rin glanced at Haru and noticed that her head was bowed down, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Are you mad?" he suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Why would I be?" the ravenette asked questioned. "I've forgiven you." she told him. "You should learn to be a bit nicer to Kokoro, though. She's really fond of you."

"That's not what I'm taking about." Rin said. "I mean when all those girls were fawning over me."

"They were annoying, it was hard to focus on training." Haru remarked. "Plus, there were those guys."

"That's not what I meant." the redhead told her. "You know what, forget it. It's nothing.

"Do you want me to be jealous?" Haru asked.

The young man didn't say anything.

"I admit, if you got carried away and were all over those girls, then I would be." the ravenette stated.

"What? You don't trust me anymore than that?" Rin questioned.

"Well, you're very handsome, so it's no surprise that you attract girls." Haru commented.

"Wait, did you compliment me on my looks?" the male swimmer asked, his face starting to turn an interesting shade of red.

The young woman looked at him confusingly. "I wasn't complimenting you. I was just telling the truth." she told him.

Rin's face turned a darker shade of red, his heart beating faster than usual. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Hey... so you really think I'm cool?" he asked.

Haru stared him for, not expecting that.

"Yeah." she finally said. "One hundred percent. That's why I think it's better for me to have a superiority complex than to be jealous." she told him. "So I can brag and say, 'Isn't my boyfriend super cool?'. Or something along those lines" she chuckled slightly.

Rin was shocked to hear her say those things, his heart skipping a beat.

"Oh, this where we part ways." Haru said to herself. "Well, see you later."

Before she could leave, the ravenette felt something grab the back of her shirt.

"Rin? Is something wrong?" the young woman asked when she saw the redhead holding onto her shirt with his thumb and forefinger.

"Can I..." the male swimmer started to say. "Come over to your house?"

Haru started at him for a moment.

"You should call Nitori." she suddenly told him.

"Huh?" Rin questioned, looking at her.

"You're going to be staying the night, right?" the ravenette said. "You should tell him that you won't be going back tonight. Also, Kokoro texted me earlier and said she was going to spend the night at her friend's house. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

 _Later, at the Nanase residence_

When they got into the house, Rin closed the door very quickly.

"H-Hey, Rin!" Haru said when he started to kiss her neck. "Wait a second!"

"I can't!" the redhead retorted. "I'm not waiting anymore!" he told her as his arms went around her waist.

"You idiot! You're being too clingy!"

"It's your fault for stirring me up so much!"

"I did not st-"

"Haru..." Rin cut her off, leaning closer to her face.

The ravenette eventually gave in and allowed him to kiss her passionately. Then he gently pulled her to the floor and laid her down on her back. He then started to remove her clothes.

"You're not wearing your swimsuit under your clothes." Rin remarked as he unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her bra-covered chest to her. "Don't tell that you planned this from the start."

"Course not, stupid." Haru replied.

"Really?" the young man questioned as his hand when to the front of her bra, finding the clasp in the middle.

"Oi." the female swimmer said. "Stop that." she demanded.

But Rin ignored her and unclasped her bra, revealing her large breasts to him. Then, leaning down to her chest, the redhead stuck out his tongue and licked the nipple of her left breast, one his hands going to her other breasts, fondling it as his thumb and forefinger pinched her other nipple.

"Ah..." Haru let out a small cry when he bit her nipple gently, biting her bottom lip at the sensation he was giving her.

Then she lifted up her leg and used the heel of her shoe to kick him in the back.

"Ow!" Rin cried out in pain.

"If you wanna get inside of me, just do it already!" the ravenette told him.

"You're not being very sexy, are you?" the redhead questioned.

Haru frowned slightly as she pouted. "Sorry I'm feminine enough to be coy." she grumbled.

Rin looked her in the face. "You're actually jealous, arent you?" he asked.

"I am not." the young woman denied.

"You should be more honest." the male swimmer told her, seeing right through her denial.

"Shut up."

"Alright, let's get to it.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" Haru questioned.

"Hehe..." Rin laughed slightly. "Yeah, I'm an idiot. And..." he trailed off he removed her skirt in panties.

"Nh!" the raventte groaned when she felt him sick one of his fingers inside of her.

"What's this? You're really turning me on." the young man remarked as he stuck in another finger. "Looks like you're getting greedy."

"Wha... No!" Haru shouted, blushing brightly. "Shut up, dumbass!"

"Haha, sorry..." Rin apologized as he smiled lovingly at her, a light blush on his cheeks. "I'm just very eager to get inside you."

"You're really not going to give me a break, are you?" the ravenette questioned.

"I guess it's because..." the redhead started to say, tucking some of his hair behind his ear. "I'm madly in love with you." he confessed.

Haru blushed at his confession, her heart beating faster than usual.

"Just get inside of me already, Rin..." she said softly.

The young man stroked her thighs for a moment before he used them to spread her legs wider, lifting them up a bit. Then, placing the tip of his member to her entrance, the redhead slowly entered her.

"Nh! Aah!" Haru moaned when he began to thrust into her.

Rin looked at her face and saw her current expression. The female swimmer's face, which was usually blank and emotionless, was completely red. She was panting heavily, her tongue slightly sticking out as some drool from the corner of her mouth. A slightly dazed look was in her lovely, ocean blue eyes.

All in all, Rin thought she looked incredibly beautiful.

"W-Why are staring at me like that?" Haru asked when he stopped his thrusts and she saw him staring at her, still panting heavily.

Not saying anything, the redhead leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Mmh!" the ravnette moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

When he finally pulled away, a thin trail of saliva connected their tongues.

"You just looked really beautiful right now." Rin told her honestly, causing her to blush heavily. "While we're making love, you're the most beautiful woman on the planet."

"You romantic..." Haru mumbled. "Same thing with you." she added. "When we do it, you turn into the most attractive man alive." she told him.

"I guess so." the male swimmer said, smiling at her. "It sounds like you like my face a lot, huh?" he remarked.

"I might." the young woman responded. "Since at first I was attracted to you beaus of your looks."

The redhead laughed. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"You're not allowed to show this face to anyone else except me, got it?" Haru told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As I would, stupid." Rin retorted. "Same thing goes for you. Besides, you're the one who made me make this face. So you better take responsibility."

Before the ravenette could say anything, the young man covered her mouth with his, kissing her. Haru soon kissed him back, moaning when he continued to thrust into her. It didn't take long for them to reach their climax and released at the same time.

"Ah! My back hurts..." the female swimmer groaned softly when they pulled their lips away from each other.

"Is it because of your breasts again?" Rin asked.

"No, stupid." Haru snapped, blushing from his question. "It's because we're doing it on the wooden floor."

"I'm sorry." the redhead apologized as he pulled out of her. "Next time, I'll move you to the bed." he told her, holding her close to his chest.

"Next time?" the ravenette questioned. "Wait, quit holding me like this, it's embarrassing."

* * *

 _The next day_

"Looks like today is no different." Makoto remarked when she saw all the girls outside the fence and starting at the redheaded swimmer. "We need to start thinking of some countermeasures." she added.

Then she saw her childhood walk over to Rin.

"Haru?"

"Rin." Haru said when she reached the male swimmer.

"Hm? What is is it, Haru?" Rin asked as he turned to look at her.

The ravenette suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

All of the fan girl gasped in shock. Koroko saw this and grabbed her phone to take a picture, squealing

"W-What are you doing?!" Rin asked as he pulled away from her, his face as red as his hair.

"If we let them know that we have that kind of relationship, they'll probably go away." Haru told him.

"T-Th-That's..." the young man stammered.

"You're..." the raventte started to say, looking at him in a kinda sad way. "Not going to return my feelings?" she asked.

'Making that kind of face isn't fair.' Rin thought to himself. 'She must really be burning with jealous.' he slide his hand down to her waist. "Alright, since you seem so persistent." he said, moving his face closer to her's. He went closer to her ear. "It's my turn to get the guys off you." he whispered.

"Eh?" Haru blinked, confused.

Suddenly, the redhead picked her up bridal-style.

"Hey, put me down." the young woman demanded, blushing brightly.

"Sorry, but you asked for this." Rin told her.

"I-I did not..." the ravenette said softly, shyly turning her gaze away from his.

The male swimmer smirked before he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

'I'm definitely showing this to their future children.' Kokoro mentally vowed after taking a picture of her cousin and hopefully future cousin-in-law.

* * *

 _Since that day, less girls and guys didn't come to watch the joint practice. Those who did come kept their attention on the others swimmer rather than the possessive shark and his dolphin._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Done. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you thought about it in a review. Thanks for reading. Again, sorry for the lateness. Until next chapter.**


End file.
